


27 - Inappropriate Location

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Kix/Crossbones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, medical bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 27 - Inappropriate Location of the 100 Kinks Challenge.Set in the same universe as A Seedy Place, Crossbones helps Kix relax.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/Clone Troopers
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Kudos: 89
Collections: Clones Collection





	27 - Inappropriate Location

Crossbones washed his hands, eyeing Kix as he finished to organize the med-bay. His fellow CMO had a tense set to his shoulders, but didn’t seem to be ready to go rest a bit. They had finished treating all emergencies, everyone was settling in for the night. Taking his decision, he sent a message to his most skilled subordinate, who went by the inspiring name of Trashfire, putting him in charge of the med-bay for the night. Silently, he drew the curtains around the area Kix was in, stashing tools.

“You need to relax”, he declared, matter-of-factly.  
“How do you want me to _relax_ with these _di’kute_ running around and getting themselves hurt?” Kix growled, and then let out a sigh. “Fuck. I’m too stressed.”

Crossbones snorted. That wasn’t exactly news to him.

“How about I help you relax?” he proposed, laying his fingers over the attaches of Kix’s armour and looking back at him.

Kix nodded jerkily – he knew exactly what Crossbones meant, even though he had never found himself under his… ministrations. Crossbones kissed him hungrily, easily undoing his armour and piling it in a corner.

“W-Wait, _here?”_ Kix said, sounding horrified.  
“Is there something wrong with this place?” Crossbones asked with a grin, fingers trailing against Kix’s blacks, over his hardening cock. “Mmh”, he whispered, “maybe it’s because you can’t forget my General’s moans when I took care of him.”

Kix inhaled sharply, fingers curling tight over the exam table he was leaning against.

_“Fuck.”_

Crossbones’ grin widened.

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself from coming in your blacks if you’d stayed, would you? Lucky for you, I’m a kind and generous man”, he said, a hand cupping him through his blacks and fondling him none too gently. “Hands on the table at all times”, he ordered, and Kix shivered and tightened the grip of his fingers as Crossbones peeled his blacks off of him and nudged his feet apart.

From where he was, Kix could only see the curtain that hid the rest of the med-bay, knowing it was the only thing separating them from the _outside_. Crossbones knelt between his legs and ran his hands up his thighs, watching him tremble.

“Next time”, Crossbones whispered, “I’m taking my time. Massaging you thoroughly until you’re melting onto the table. And once you’re all relaxed, I’m eating you out until you spill yourself just there. You’ll clean it up with your tongue, won’t you, Kix’ika? You’re a good boy who keeps his workplace _clean_.”

Kix was savagely biting onto his lips to stop himself from making any sound as he listened to Crossbones talking him into a mess, hearing him open the lube and squeeze some on his fingers. Crossbones leaned in and licked a stripe from his thigh to his tight abdomen, nipping lightly at the skin there before he took a look at Kix’s cock. It was hard already, and Kix seemed very wound up – he wouldn’t last long. Crossbones licked it, looking up at Kix who bit back a moan and threw his head back, short fingernails scratching against the metal underside of the exam table.

Slowly, Crossbones took him in his mouth, slicking his fingers at the same time and rubbing two against his tight rim. He listened and observed a lot, and Kix would love that edge of pain that came with a rougher stretch. He sank down fully onto him, nose brushing against the coarse dark hair at the base of Kix’s cock, and pushed his fingers in at the same time.

This time, Kix let out a punched out gasp and curled over him, scrambling not to move his hands, thrusting lightly into his throat. Crossbones hummed around him, pleased by his reactivity, and curled his fingers into his prostate. The good thing about being clones was: he could instantly find the prostate of any of the _vode_.

“Cross!” Kix called, jerking against him as he tried to obey and keep his hands on the table. “I’m- I-”

Crossbones pulled back but kept his mouth wide open, winking as he curled his fingers around Kix’s cock and started to jerk him, thumb grazing that spot under the head and making Kix give an unholy sound as he came, splattering onto Crossbones’ pulled out tongue and tattooed face. Crossbones curled his fingers into his prostate a bit harder until Kix was done, panting and trembling, his legs barely holding him up anymore.

Slowly, Crossbones pulled his fingers out and licked at his lips after swallowing what had gotten in his mouth, Kix smiling at him gently.

“You look good like this”, he said a bit breathily.

Crossbones smiled wider and stood up, wiping his face carefully.

“Remember, Kix”, he whispered. “Next time, I’ll make you scream.”


End file.
